Marron 1/2
by Ryu-Chibi
Summary: Marron is in a very odd position. Or at least he will be...


Marron ½

Kaiko: This fanfic title should speak for itself.

Taiko: Basically, poor Marron

Kaiko: It's gonna be bad for everyone else too

Taiko: This will be soooo evil!

Kaiko: Pure CHAOS! Mwahahahaha!

Taiko: BTW, this is our first SH fanfic.

Kaiko: Have fun.

(Disclaimer: They're not ours! ;.;)

  
  


Carrot: You won't get away with this!

Fire: Oh yes I will! Take this! Phoenix Flame! *throws magic at Carrot*

Carrot: Yes! *transforms*

Fire: No! Don't kill me! Please!

*Carrot attacks and mortally wounds Fire*

Fire: You will not win...To the Element Labyrinth...*teleports the Sorcerer Hunters to a big maze*

Tira: Oh Carrot!

*censored* (We're not going to write that out)

Carrot: Huh? Where are we?

Marron: We were transported to some kind of maze.

Carrot: So let's find the exit and leave!

Earth: Not yet you won't! First you must fight me! You killed my brother, now I, Earth, shall avenge him!

Carrot: You're brother?!

Earth: That's right. You should understand. Because you killed my brother, I will kill yours!

Gateau: Don't you dare touch Marron!

Earth: Oh I'm sooo scared of the big strong man! Forest Warriors!

*a bunch of trees burst out of the ground and attack Gateau. He destroys them all easily*

Gateau: Trees can't beat me! My body's as strong as iron!

Earth: Oh really? Silly boy. Iron comes from the earth!

*suddenly iron ppl thingies (^.^;;;) come out of the ground and attack Gateau. This time he starts losing*

Chocolate as true self: Allow us to help.

Tira as true self: All that really needs to be done is to kill her.

*both attack Earth and get her trough the heart*

Earth: You...will pay! *again with the teleporting only this time they are still within the labyrinth but each one is in a different part*

Marron: Oh no! We've been separated! We have to regroup...Somehow.

*elsewhere*

Carrot: Uh oh. Somewhere in here are two other sorcerers! Hmm...maybe one of them is a girl!

*elsewhere again*

Chocolate: I have to find Darling! One of the sorcerers could be a girl and they might seduce him!

*elsewhere yet again*

  
  


Tira: I don't like this. Now we're all going to be too concerned with someone else to take care of ourselves!

*elsewhere for the last time*

Gateau: Something really bad is going to happen. I can feel it.

*back with Marron who is wandering around aimlessly*

Marron: This place is huge!

*a strange girl comes around one of the corners sobbing*

Strange girl: Oniisan, Oneesan...Why? Why did they have to?...I will avenge you!

*Marron approaches the girl to comfort her*

Marron: What's wrong?

Strange girl: It was terrible! These cruel Sorcerer Hunters came and ruthlessly murdered my brother and sister!

Marron: I understand. My brother has been believed dead many times.

Strange girl: It isn't the same! As long as he's still alive it isn't the same!

Marron: I know. But the pain of even possibly losing a sibling hurts so much. I wish there was something I could do to comfort you.

Strange girl: You've helped me so much already. Just talking to someone who understands makes me feel better.

Marron: I'm glad I could help.

Strange girl: You know, you remind me of Oniisan. You act so much like him.

Marron: That's funny, I've never been compared to anyone's older brother before.

Water: My name's Water. What's yours?

Marron: Marron Glace.

Water: Marron. That's a very nice name. But...Can I call you Niisan? You're so alike it just sorta seems natural.

Marron: I don't think that would be right. You're brother probably wouldn't like it.

Water: Why wouldn't he?

Marron: Because I am a Sorcerer Hunter. It was my brother who killed your brother. I'm sorry.

*Water begins to cry again*

Water: You...I-I must avenge the death of my siblings! Demo...

Marron: I understand. Do whatever you have to.

Water: Marron, I'm sorry. I don't want to do this to you, but I can't think of another way. Please forgive me.

*Water splashes a special type of water onto Marron, then disappears*

*Carrot comes running over from somewhere (\/.\/;;;;)*

Carrot: Marron! Are you alright?

Marron: Niisan! I'm fine. How did you find me?

Carrot: Lucky guess. Come on.

Marron: Where?

Carrot: We found the way out!

Marron: Did you find the others?

Carrot: Yeah. Now come on!

Upon returning to the others*

Chocolate: Darling! You're alright! I was afraid those other two sorcerers would find you!

Gateau: Oh Marron! I'm so glad you're safe!

  
  


Marron:....

Tira: We're still going to have to deal with the other two sorcerers.

*Marron suddenly collapses*

Carrot: Marron! What's wrong?!

Marron: *dizzy* It must be the affect of Water's spell...*faints*

*tense silence*

Tira: Carrot?

Chocolate: Darling?

Carrot: She'll pay for whatever she did to Marron!

Tira: Carrot...We should get some rest. We can go after the other two in the morning.

*with the sorcerers*

*water is sobbing loudly*

Wind: Oneesan, what's wrong?

Water: Marron....Please...Forgive me. It should be taking affect soon.

Wind: Oneesan, did you use Jusenkyo water on someone?!

Water: Yes, and I regret it. Even if his brother did kill fire.

Wind: Fire is...

Water: Earth as well.

Wind: Doushite?! You should have killed him!

Water: Because I...

*With our heroes the next morning*

Marron: It's so nice this morning! *checking on the others ands finds that Carrot is gone* Typical. Whenever we stop in a town, Niisan has to chase the girls. May as well go find him.

*not far away*

Carrot: That is right! We are here to defeat the evil sorcerers and protect you all!

Girl A: So what do you need our help for?

Girl B: None of us have any magic.

Carrot: We need you to *whisper whisper whisper*

Girls A B C and D: NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *beat on Carrot*

Carrot: Ow.....Oh well. Guess I'll have to try again.

Pretty Girl (\/.\/ oh my...): Niisan! There you are! *runs over to Carrot*

Carrot: Nani? A girl looking for me? Hmm...*thinking* It's strange...Well, a pretty girl is a pretty girl. The method of getting her doesn't matter.

Pretty girl: Niisan, are you alright?

Carrot: No! Those girls are so cruel! Itai!! *fake crying*

Pretty girl: Niisan, are you...Crying?

Carrot: Yeah...But...*stops fake crying* I'd feel a lot better if you would take your shirt off!

Pretty girl: Nani?! Doushite?!

Carrot: Please? Pleasepleasepleaseplease???? PLEASE?????

Pretty girl:...Alright...You do know how strange you're acting, right?

Carrot: Nope.

Pretty girl: *sighs* Fine. *takes shirt off*

Carrot: Joy! *notices something* Nani? You...You...

Pretty girl: What?

Carrot: You don't have a bra!

  
  


Pretty girl: Of Course Not! Why do you think I would have one?!

Carrot: Well...*points at her chest*

*the Pretty girl slowly looks down*

Pretty Girl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Carrot: You don't need to be ashamed of your body.

Pretty girl: But...It...Those do NOT belong there!!!!

Carrot: What do mean...?

Pretty girl: Come on! We're going back to the inn!

Carrot: Wow! This girl is moving fast!

*back with the others*

Tira: Carrot? Marron? Where are you two?

Chocolate: Darling?!

Gateau: Marron? Where are you?!

*Carrot and the Pretty girl come rushing in*

Pretty girl: *still shirtless* Something is terribly wrong!

Chocolate: Darling, who is SHE?!

Carrot: I don't know.

Tira: *taking the girl aside* Here, you'll need this *hands her a bra*

Pretty girl: *looks at bra* You're kidding, right?

Tira: Not at all. With a body like yours, you most certainly need it. At least when Carrots around.

Pretty girl: *struggling with the bra* How do you put this on?

Tira: Here *help her put it on* Does it fit alright?

Pretty girl: *putting shirt on as well* I guess so...

Tira: Don't worry. If Carrot tries anything, just call us.

Pretty girl: What? He would never-

Tira: Oh yes he would.

*the two rejoin the others*

Carrot: Why'd you have to make her put her shirt back on?

Tira: To protect her from you.

Gateau: *lifts Carrot be the collar* Where's Marron?!

Carrot: What do you mean? Isn't he still here?

Chocolate: You don't think he could have gone back to the labyrinth alone, do you?

Tira: Maybe the last two Elemental Sorcerers kidnaped him! By now he could be...

Pretty girl: Umm...I-

Carrot: Come on! We have to rescue him! *rushes off to the labyrinth*

*at the labyrinth's entrance*

Carrot: Let's split up, we can cover more ground that way.

Chocolate: I'll go with darling! He needs me to comfort him! 

Gateau: I want to go alone. I work better that way.

Tira: What about her? *points at Pretty Girl*

Chocolate: You're right. We can't just take her along with us. She could get hurt.

Pretty Girl: No, wait. I have to tell you all something!

Carrot: We don't have time for this! Come on Chocolate! *races off down one path*

Chocolate: Matte! *follows Carrot*

Gateau: Those sorcerers are gonna get it! *runs down another path*

Tira: You should go back. This is very dangerous.

Pretty Girl: Tira? Can I tell you something?

Tira: Sure, what is it?

*distant scream*

Tira: Chocolate! Oh no! I have to help her!

Pretty Girl: I'm going with you!

Tira: But it's to dangerous!

Pretty Girl: Niisan could be in trouble. I have to go.

*both run off in the direction of Carrot and Tira*

Wind: I know what you did! I will never let you leave here alive!

*has Chocolate trapped in mini tornado*

Carrot: You will all pay for everything you've done!

Wind: You're wrong! You are the ones who shall pay!

Tira: Chocolate! Carrot! Are you alright?

Carrot: Tira! What are you doing here and why is she still with you?

Tira: Never mind that! You need help! *turns into true form*

Wind: You don't scare me! I will kill you all and avenge Niisan and Neesan!

Tira: Not if I stop you first! *pulls out spindle and wraps Wind up*

Wind: No! I can't have lost already! I should have known I wasn't strong enough.

Tira: Now you die!

Pretty Girl: No! Don't kill him!

Carrot: You stay out of this! You don't even know what's going on!

Pretty Girl: Please just let me talk to him.

Tira: Let her, Carrot. She may be able to help.

Pretty Girl: What's your name?

Wind: I am Wind.

Pretty Girl: You're the youngest in your family, aren't you?

Wind: Yes. Why do you care?

Pretty Girl: Can you take us to Water?

Wind: No! I will never take you to her! You can kill me if you want, but I won't let you hurt Water!

Pretty Girl: We don't want to hurt her. We just need to talk.

Carrot: Speak for yourself! I'll go kill her myself without any help from this brat! *rushes deeper into the maze*

Wind: No! He's gonna kill Water!

Pretty Girl: If you take us there, we can stop him!

Tira: And let Chocolate down!

Wind: Alright. But if you try anything...*releases Chocolate leaving her unconscious then lifts them up on the wind and takes them to the center of the Labyrinth*

*before them stands a great castle with four towers in the colors red, green, blue, and yellow*

Wind: Follow me. *leads them to the top of the blue tower and knocks on the door to the room there*

Water: I told you to leave me alone!

Wind: But Water! It's the Sorcerer Hunters!

Water: What? What are they doing here?

Wind: I brought them. They defeated me but this one spared my life. One of the others is coming here to get you.

Water: Is Marron with them?

Tira: What are do you mean by that?! Don't you have Marron?!

Water: Of course not! I gave him back to you, didn't I?

Tira: But he's gone!

Pretty Girl: Please, just let us in. We need to talk.

Water: Alright. *unlocks door and lets them in.* Wind, you come in too.

Wind: Hai.

*inside*

Water: What is it you need to talk about?

*loud crash*

Wind: Oh no! It must be that other one!

Tira: Carrot! He thinks you have Marron.

Pretty Girl: Water, Wind. You two wait here. We'll take care of Niisan.

Water: Oh! So you're...

Pretty Girl: Come on, Tira! Let's go!

*outside*

Carrot: Come out of there and fight!

Tira: Carrot! Stop!

Carrot: Tira, how did you get in already? No matter. We have to get Marron!

Tira: They said they don't have him.

Carrot: How can you trust them?! They're sorcerers!

Pretty Girl: This isn't like you Carrot! You've always been kind and forgiving. I cannot stand to hear you speak such harsh words!

Carrot: I cannot forgive anyone who has hurt my brother! They'll pay for whatever they've done to Marron!

Pretty Girl: Then you must understand! You killed their brother. They have a right to be vengeful, and yet-

Carrot: Your on their side, aren't you? You thought I'd listen to you just because you're a pretty girl! Well I'm not falling for that!

Pretty Girl: That's not true! Please listen!

Carrot: Take this! *lunges at her with his sword*

Pretty Girl: *is slashed by sword* If you wish to kill me, I won't stop you, Niisan.

Tira: Niisan?

Carrot: How dare you call me that! Only Marron calls me Niisan!

Tira: Carrot, stop!

Carrot: Die!!!! *slashes sword*

Water: *gets in between Carrot and Pretty Girl and takes the blow*

Pretty Girl: Water!

Water: I couldn't let you fight alone. I didn't want to see either of you hurt. I never want to see death divide any family, even if it means the rest must join those who are already gone.

Pretty Girl: You won't die! It isn't too bad a wound, it can be treated.

Tira: Carrot, look what you've done!

Carrot: Until I have Marron back, I won't stop fighting!

Water: I swear by the souls of Niisan and Neesan that we do not have Marron! You may search the entire castle if you want, you won't find him.

Tira: Maybe this was all for nothing. Maybe he just went for a walk or was trying to find you, Carrot.

Carrot: Alright. But if we don't find him...

Water: I can use my magic to send you and your friends back to the entrance.

Pretty Girl: Arigatou. Make sure you treat those wounds.

*the Sorcerer Hunters are all sent back to the entrance*

Gateau: What's going on? Did you find Marron?

Tira: They don't have him.

Chocolate: What happened? Why is that girl injured?

Pretty Girl: It was an accident.

Carrot: Tira thinks Marron might still be in the city somewhere.

Gateau: Then let's go look for him!

*Gateau and Carrot run off in different directions*

Chocolate: What do you think we should do Tira?

Tira: We should split up. You go check the local Stella Church and we'll go back to the inn we've been staying at.

Chocolate: Alright. I'll see you back at the inn. *walks off towards the church*

Tira: Come on, we'll talk back at the inn.

*back at the inn*

Tira: You're really Marron, aren't you?

Marron: Yes.

Tira: What happened?

Marron: It must have been something Water did to me. I told her what had happened and instead of killing me, she splashed me with some strange water.

Tira: And you think that turned you into a girl?

Marron: Yes. I don't mind but, how am I going to explain this to Niisan?

Tira: Don't worry, I have a plan. For now, we'll just pretend that Big Mama called you away for some other job.

Marron: How are we going to make the others believe that?

Tira: Simple. You write them a note explaining what happened. Also, tell them to wait until you come back to do anything. While they are relaxing, we find out a way to change you back. Ok?

Marron: I feel bad having to lie to Niisan, but I'll do it.

*later*

Carrot: No good. I couldn't find him anywhere.

Gateau: Same here.

Chocolate: Nothing. Did you find anything Tira?

Tira: Yes, we found this note. *hands note to Carrot*

Carrot: *reads note* It sounds true enough and it is his hand writing...Alright! We'll wait til he gets back, then we'll pound those sorcerers!

Chocolate: Oh! That means we have some free time! Isn't that wonderful, Darling?

Carrot: You bet! *turns toward Marron* Now we can have some fun!

Marron: WHAT?! I-I mean...I'm afraid I must decline. Gomen ne.

Carrot: Come on, just once? Please???

Tira: *whacks Carrot with a mallet* You leave her alone!

Carrot: itai... Oh well, maybe later.

*later*

Carrot: Ojou-san! Let's go on a date!

Marron: Please stop asking me that!

Carrot: Ok....Let's go out to dinner tonight!

Marron: Not a date?

Carrot: Nope, just dinner between friends!

Marron: No trying anything?

Carrot: Of course not. We're just going to be like friends!

Marron: Alright, I guess...


End file.
